Jerry Atric
Jerry Atric is a American CAW Professional Wrestler whocurrently competes in NESE, and has competed in OFW, NAW, DCO and DCWL. He is one of the oldest competing competitor in CAW currently. Early Career Jerry Atric made his debut in 1930s, becoming the greatest Wrestler of the Great Depression (he wrestled under a different name at the time). He would contiune to work the terrorities after 50s, winning many regional championships, but a dispute with the NWA meant he was never considered a contender for the NWA World Championship. Jerry Atric would develop his trademarks during this time: his famous Rape the Bear matches and his Wife vs Wife matches. The Rape The Bear Match was made illegal in the 1970s after Jerry Atric's father, Stan Atric, was killed in a bear match in Texas, which is considered one of the best matches of all time. The Wife vs Wife Match contiuned to be Atric's speciality until 1981, when an private investigator by a national newspaper revealed that wrestler's wheren't actually losing their wifes, and the so-called wifes where stand ins. This controversy, combined with the collapse of the terrorities in United States, saw Jerry Atric leave the US to set up a promotion in Bangladesh. Jerry Atric would only reappear in the US in the beginning of the new millenium. Current Leagues New Era of Sports Entertainment Jerry Atric would debut in NESE as Sultan Shetty's mentor. Shetty had been going on a losing streak, and hoped Atric would turn it around for him. Atric's influence would see Shetty win his first match against Data. Lemarcus Carter, however, Sultan Shetty's stable teammate, grew suspicious of Atric, warning him not to fail Shetty. Carter would grow more angry when Atric took Shetty's place in the World War Rumble. When Shetty lost to the Human Tornado, Carter and Matt Mayhem would attack Atric for failing Shetty. Atric would gain revenge for this attack, costing the Horde a chance for the NESE Tag Team Championships. This would set up a match between the Horde and Atric, with Shetty having to decide between the two. Shetty would choose Atric and they would defeat the Horde at Kurt Russellmania. Previous Leagues New Age Wrestling Developing CAW Organization Jerry Atric would compete in the DCO World Heavyweight Championship Tournament. He would defeat Burry Blurr in the first round, and would then defeat Steven Spriter in the Quarter Finals. Ed Kewl would defeat Atric in the Semis. NAW South Jerry Atric competed in an 12 man battle royal for a contract with NAW South. As it appear he won, NAW South GM Gangrel announced Biff Anderas as a suprise entrant in the battle royal, eliminating Jerry Atric. They proceded to fued, in a notable match Atric and Andreas were scheduled to team up against Men In Black in a Tag Team Match but Andreas couldn't compete due to "Medical Issues" so it was turned into a Handicap match. At the next NAW CPV Anarchy, Biff Andreas defeated Jerry Atric in a Metal Ring match. At NAW South Violent Encounter, Jerry Atric would defeat Matt Eichorn and Biff Andreas and become NAW Television Champion. Atric would vacate the Championship when NAW was closed down. In Wrestling Derek's Championship Wrestling League *DCWL One Night Stand Championship (w/Suspect) (1 Time) New Age Wrestling *NAW Television Championship (1 Time) Category:NESE